


Любимый шеф

by Scheinbar



Category: AKUNIN Boris - Works, Эраст Петрович Фандорин - Борис Акунин | Erast Petrovich Fandorin - Boris Akunin
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar





	Любимый шеф

Болел Тюльпанов долго и самым противным образом. Раны, оставленные декоратором, заживать не желали, и Анисий плавал в горячечному бреду, окутанный терпким запахом лекарств. Бред ли это или правда, но пару раз, кажется заходил шеф. Тюльпанов чувствовал его холодную сухую ладонь на своем лбу и слышал, как Фандорин просил не оставлять его. В бреду, наверное, и не то привидится.

Наконец его молодой организм поборол смерть, и одним холодным утром Анийсий проснулся с ясной головой. На стуле у окна, согнувшись в неудобной позе, спал Маса, свесив круглую голову на грудь. Тюльпанов заметил на спинке стула белый шарф, который мог принадлежать только шефу, и улыбнулся. Не забывал о нем Эраст Петрович, хоть раз, да заходил.

Дальше дело пошло на лад. Из больницы его, правда, долго не выписывали, он даже сбежать грозился. Вечером к нему пришел шеф, устало потирая потемневшие от бессонницы глаза и попросил слушаться врачей. Шефу, особенно так, Тюльпанов отказать не смог. Только взгляд смущенно отвел.

Давно в его голове завелись нехорошие мысли про Эраста Петровича, грешные. Каждый раз, как видел он шефа, в груди екало и теплело, хотелось обнять, ну и… дальше Анийсий не думал, корил себя за то, что черной неблагодарностью платит он своему благодетелю. Ну как и захочется шефу свершить грех мужеложства, неужели к Тюльпанову пойдет? Да ему только пальцами щелкнуть стоит, как не меньше десяти кавалеров сбегутся, этот раз, этот два, этот три. А Долгорукий, даже если и узнает, только пальчиком погрозит.

Нет, не должен так Анийсий думать, не должен. Выписавшись из больницы, первым делом к шефу поспешил. Честно говоря, домой идти совсем не хотелось. Нет там больше сестры, никто его не встретит, леденца не спросит. Тюльпанов все слезы уже там, в палате выплакал, глядя на метель за окном. Выстыла, должно быть, квартира. Опустела.

В управлении стоял шум. Хлопали дверями, звенели телефоны, топали тяжелые сапоги. Тюльпанов ужиком скользнул по коридорам и, постучав, заглянул в кабинет к шефу. Эраст Петрович резко развернулся и Тюльпанов чуть не отпрянул – глаза у шефа были бешеные.

\- Ты зачем п-пришел?! – Фандорин в секунду подлетел к двери, схватил Тюльпанова за плечи и встряхнул.

\- Выписали меня, Эраст Петрович… - Анисий сжался и почувствовал холод по спине. Рассердил шефа. Прогонит.

\- Домой! Не п-приходить пока не позову! – Фандорин вытолкал его из кабинета и дверью хлопнул.

Тюльпанов почувствовал, как в горле комом застряли слезы. Ладно хоть никто не видел такого позора, как его, словно щенка слепого, за шкирку выкинули. Хоть сапогом не ткнули. Спустился по лестнице и вышел на морозный двор. Домой так домой. Все равно туда пришлось бы идти.

Через квартал услышал за спиной звук торопливых шагов. Обернулся Тюльпанов и обомлел – за ним бежал шеф. Чуть ли ни в одной рубашке, запыхался и покраснел от мороза. Господи, чудо же как хорош – глаза темные, блестят. Губы красные, так и манят поцеловать.

\- Т-тюльпанов! – Фандорин подошел ближе и остановился. – П-прости. Не хотел кричать.

Анисий чувствовал словно холодная рука отпустила его сердце. Это что же, шеф за ним побежал? Подумал, что обидел? Робкая надежда расправила крылья – не прогонит. Дозволит и дальше рядом быть.

\- Да я вовсе… Эраст Петрович, я же понимаю! – Тюльпанов вытащил из кармана шинели шарф Фандорина и протянул ему. – Куда же вы так побежали, простынете еще.

Фандорин увидел шарф и тут Тюльпанов пережил еще одно потрясение. Шеф покраснел. Анисий уже подумал, что у него снова бред начинается, как Фандорин заговорил.

\- Т-тюльпанов ты ко мне иди. Домой не надо, нет там ничего. Маса тебя встретит, он и вещи твои перенес. На с-службу и правда не ходи, не до тебя пока. Изловлю вот гада и тогда уже, со всем наградами, как раньше.

Позже, вспоминая этот разговор, как корил себя Тюльпанов, что не спорил. Надо, надо было настоять и остаться рядом с шефом, как верный пес остается рядом с хозяином в любой беде. Может тогда и не услышал бы Тюльпанов, что стреляли в Эраста Петровича, что тот ранен, но виноватого нашли, задержали, и сейчас Фандорин уже уехал к Долгорукому с докладом.

Тюльпанов выбежал из дверей, собираясь найти шефа, как Маса схватил его за руку.

\- Исвосчика! Не беги! Фандорин-сан голову с плесь снимет!

Около дома Долгорукова Анисий нерешительно остановился. Не пустят к губернатору, без Фандорина точно не пустят. А вдруг тот уже уехал? И теперь сердито поджимает губы, слушая о том, что Тюльпанов сорвался. А вдруг ему плохо? Вдруг упал без чувств, и сейчас доктор измеряет его пульс, не зная, что смерть хочет забрать у них Фандорина?

Тюльпанов замер и вспомнил изящные руки шефа, белую кожу и выступающие косточки, рядом с которым стучит пульс. Гоняет сердце Фандорина горячую кровь по телу, а как бы славно увидеть было еще раз, как краснеет шеф, да не от неловкости, а от сладострастного томления. Зачем себе врать, если бы шеф попросил, Тюльпанов бы для него все сделал, все отдал, да только другое то самое сладкое. Как уж славно было бы самому все сделать, почувствовать горячее тело под собой, услышать умоляющие стоны. Да только ведь не девица шеф, разве ж допустит такое.

За этими мыслями не заметил Тюльпанов, как двери отворились, и сам Эраст Петрович вышел на улицу.

\- Т-тюльпанов? Вы здесь откуда?

Шеф выглядел усталым и больным. Анисий выдохнул, шагнул вперед и порывисто обнял Фандорина, прижимая к себе и зарываясь лицом в меховой воротник и в растрепанные ветром волосы.

\- Ну п-полно тебе… - Эраст Петрович отстраниться не пытался, только вздохнул устало и словно бы вытащили из него стальной стержень, весь обмяк в руках Анисия.

\- Эраст Петрович… - Прошептал Тюльпанов и решился на страшное. Перед домом самого губернатора московского, обхватил ладонями лицо шефа и жадно поцеловал его.

\- Т-Тюльпанов! – Фандорин отстранился, но вырываться не стал. – Б-бешеный к-какой!

Шеф заметно нервничал и даже заикаться стал больше. Тут к ним подкатила шикарная карета, не иначе как губернатор распорядился Фандорина домой доставить.

\- Езжай п-пока. – Эраст Петрович затолкал Тюльпанова внутрь, забрался сам и захлопнул дверь, опуская шторы. Стало совсем темно.

\- Г-глупости ты даже не д-думай, Т-тюльпанов! – тихо начал шеф. – Тебе это не нужно, это раз. Твои переживания я понимаю, но вот он я, жив и почти здоров, это два. И потом, я тебя старше и… словом…

Анисий слушал шефа, но совсем не слышал. Вот же он, рядом, живой и теплый. Руки сами потянулись обнять и Фандорин застыл каменным изваянием.

\- Ч-что же ты…

\- Шеф, - позвал Анисий, легко обхватил пальцами его лицо и повернул к себе, - Вы ко мне в больницу приходили?

\- Н-не мог же я, ты ведь из-за меня там оказался. – Фандорин в руках Тюльпанова постепенно словно оттаивал, прислонился к груди, а потом и вовсе опустил голову ему на плечо.

\- Отослали меня.

\- Боялся п-подстрелят. – Тихо сказал Фандорин. – Тюльпанов, не надо.

\- Как же не надо, когда у вас так сердце стучит. – Анисий приложил ладонь к его груди и накрыл его губы поцелуем. Все его сны и фантазии даже рядом не были похожи с тем, каким был шеф на самом деле. Как он отвечал на его поцелуи, как стыдливо опускал ресницы и отводил глаза, как позволял охмелевшему Тюльпанову такие ласки, о каких он раньше мечтать боялся.

\- Не прогоняй меня. – Тихо попросил Тюльпанов, когда держал шефа у себя на коленях, а тот тяжело дышал, пытаясь собрать мысли после того, как неловкие жадные ласки Анисия довели его до пика удовольствия. – Все, что хочешь, сделаю. Только не прогоняй.

\- С ума сошел, м-мальчишка! – Беззлобно усмехнулся Фандорин. – Сам уйдешь. Хорошее дело, старика так обхаживать. Утром проснешься и противно станет.

\- Не смей так говорить! – Тюльпанов крепко сжал Шефа и схватил всей пятерней смоляные волосы, не давая отвернуться. – Даже думать так не смей! Ты у меня вместо сердца теперь, я никуда!

\- Ну тише-тише. – Эраст Петрович кивнул на двери, - Стоим. Приехали домой.

Маса помог Тюльпанову снять с шефа пальто и беззвучно удалился, когда Анисий подхватил не сопротивляющегося шефа на руки и понес в спальню. Раны тут же заныли, но Тюльпанов бережно уложил Фандорина на кровать и начал помогать раздеваться. Рана была на плече, болезненная, но не опасная и Анисий немного расслабился.

\- Спите, Эраст Петрович, шеф. – Тюльпанов отвел с его лба пряди волос.

\- Не уйдешь? – Фандорин вдруг схватил его за руку и тревожно заглянул в глаза.

\- Никогда не уйду. – Пообещал Тюльпанов и сдержал свое слово.


End file.
